The life of a modern Ninja
by kikkie
Summary: Basically, this story is both for laughs and drama's on the lifes I have just created for these characters. If you want a semi-full summary, please look inside. This story includes Naruko, Hokage Sasuke, a mean Sakura, and a female Iruka. Inspired by the artist on Deviant Art: Enock! Rated M for dark jokes and other things... but for now let's make it rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: Summary! Naruto is a woman named Naruko, she left the village in search for answer of her orgins and also she hated the village and wished for it to burn. Now she has returned thanks to the help of Sasuke.

Sasuke is Hokage, which everyone seems to love and enjoy.

Sakura is Sasuke right hand woman.

And basically this story is both for laughs and drama's on the lifes I have just created for these characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL THEN SHIT ON YOUR GRAVE!"

The blonde woman screamed on the top of her lungs as she points her red claw-shaped fingernail at the raven-haired male sitting across from her. Her bright blue eyes turned deep blood red, staring straight at her target with a bloodlust aura surrounding her body. Behind her were worried faces holding on to their swords, throwing stars and whatever weapons they had on hand. Preparing for an attack at any moment from the psychopath that was currently in front of their Hokage.

"What language…Naruko." The man with the raven-haired chuckled. His large hat covered his eyes, but his smirk can be seen as clear as day. Paper's in his hand, the young man doesn't pay much attention to the short blonde woman in front of him.

"How dare you name my fucking Apartment a hazard! I live there you pretentious prick!" Naruko practically screamed at that man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The Hokage responded in a calm manner. Placing the paper in his hand on the table. He then picks up a pen and begins to write on the paper, not caring much for the sociopath that was preparing to kill him.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke!" Naruko growled. "I saw that fucking sign! You ordered the demolition of my fucking apartment!"

"Oh, yea…" Sasuke chuckled before his smile disappeared into a normal frown. "Your apartment was deemed a hazard by the council. So everyone was given a three week period to back their stuff and move out."

Why wasn't I informed of this…" Naruko asked her left eye twitches with every word that escapes her lips.

"Oh…cause you're the hazard," Sasuke responded. The next second, a large flash blinded everyone in the building, heck the flash was so bright it made the village look like night for a few minutes. When the flash was gone, a HUGE hole was seen in the Leaf Village HQ. And that Giant hole was where the Hokage's office use to be.

The Hokage, currently wrestling on the ground, with his best friend/ rival/ possible crush. We are not 100 percent sure, but what we are sure of, Naruko was about to kill Sasuke. How do we know, she just summoned Kurama tail to attack Sasuke. Each orange tale rushing towards Sasuke in a high thrust, cutting his arm in the process.

The raven head growls a bit before dodging the attacks in haste, avoid each strike she threw at him. Eventually, he kept dodging at high speed that you wouldn't be able to tell where his body was, let alone where Naruko would attack next.

A sadistic smile growing on his face, he jumps above one tail attack, the rushes towards Naruko in a flash. Before the blonde knew it, his hat brushes against her nose. A swift flash of white blinded her from his hand that grabs her by the neck and pushes her down to the ground. Cracks forms below her body as the impact of Sasuke attack hits her hard.

So hard that she coughs up blood in the process as her veins twitch in pain. The red-orange aura that surrounded her slowly fades away as her Jitsu concentrate on healing her body than attack the male hovering over her. Her blue orbs stared straight into his Heterochromia eyes. Left the Mangekyō Sharingan, the Right Rinnegan. A strange combination, but also his most prized possession.

The mere sight of her laying on the ground with her eyes widen and blood falling from the corner of her mouth makes Sasuke smile ear to ear.

"Aww, done already-NGH!" The raven chocked. Like Naruko, blood begins to seep from the corner of his mouth, before becoming a violent rage cough that stained Naruko face. One of Naruko's tails was able to sneak behind him and stab him in the back, lightly piercing a lung in the process.

"Yea…I am done." Naruko chuckled before closing her eyes. Laying back on the concrete/dirt like ground, a light snore could be heard escaping Naruko's lips. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at her, to fall asleep after a battle was just like her.

"Cutie pie," Sasuke whispered before falling on top of her. Coughing blood one last time, he closes his eyes and seeps into the dark bliss that was a comfort.

(Seven hours later)

"NARUKO! YOU STUPID BITCH WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

A loud whiny voice blasted into the ear of the short blonde woman. Causing her to moan in pain as she cringes and holds her fox pillow close to her chest. By her feet was three large garbage bags filled with a variety of things. Mostly clothes and weapons…

The bags were brought by Sakura for she was the one who cleaned out Naruko's Apartment before it was closed down. A nice thing Sakura did, a waste Naruko didn't see it earlier. Maybe seeing that some of her stuff survive the closing would have made her less angry to attack Sasuke.

"He started it by kicking me out of my apartment Sakura," Naruko growled as she points to the raven-haired male who was currently looking over through his paperwork. After going through CPR, electroshock to the heart and brain, and some healing herbs, the two finally woke up from their miner injures (let's be honest, they been through worse). Now, the two were in the destroyed office of the Hokage that was being worked on by workers. Sasuke was sitting at his desk, proceeding with paperwork, while Naruko relaxed on the client couch in the office.

"So that gives you the right to try and kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Naruko responded with a dead-pan voice. "Whatever, I will live in Jiraiya house till he gets back."

"Where's Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked, not even bothering to look up from his papers.

"A 100 miles away cock deep in Tsunade," Naruko tells her friends, making both of them look at her with a confused expression.

"What? You all know their dating. They left yesterday for their nine-month anniversary." Naruko said.

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, something about hot springs and thongs," Naruko said. "Also, the pervy sage said something about finishing his next book with a bang. My guess is that he is going to screw grannie hard then right it. Which would then proceed to him either losing his balls or his dignity…my money is on his dignity."

"Your mean." Sasuke said, making Naruko shrug.

"Aren't we all," Naruko says. "Besides, me describing their behaviors is nothing than that time we say Kakashi and Iruka getting it on in the forest."

Naruko says, a second later the room is filled with gags and unsettling moans of disgust. The mere thought of seeing their teachers getting it on made all three of the former student want to puke.

"We never speak of that moment…" Sakura muttered before looking over to Sasuke. Her cheeks slowly turn red at the sight of the tired male.

"So, Sasuke!" She said, gaining her old friend attention. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me? I have a coupon for this restaurant that has an amazing basil soup!"

"Sure, Naruko you busy?" Sasuke asked the blonde in the corner. Naruko looks over to Sakura, seeing her green orbs concentrate on Sasuke was terrifying! And at the same time, it made Naruko want to puke.

"After all these years, she still a lovesick puppy…" Naruko thought before responding:

"No, I will eat whatever is in Jiraya's house," Naruko responded before standing up. Giving Sakura a quick glance, she gathers her things before walking over to the edge of the giant hole she and Sasuke had made. With a skip, she jumps out of the building, falling towards the ground with ease. She lands inches away from the entrance of the building, startling a few people when her feet touched the ground. Once down, she fixes skirt and pulls it down a bit before walking away from the building.

As she walks down the street, whispers from the shadows around her begin to fill her ear.

"I can't believe they let her back in!"

"I know, they should have just let her die."

"Why hasn't the Hokage killed her? We already know she's a traitor."

"The Hokage was a fool to allow her back in!"

"I don't care if she helped beat that monster madara Uchiha! She's doesn't belong here!"

The voice…there was all around her. It was a nuisance in her life, something that she could never ignore! She could save this village from the hand of Satan himself, and people would look at her as if she was a monster. A monster that will always be hated for the sin she never committed. She hated it, it was the very reason she left the village, to begin with. She hated all the villagers, wished nothing more but pain and suffering for them.

So then, why is she here?

No one knows. Some say she returned because she lost a fight to the Hokage. Other's say she returned because she had no other place to go. Rumors…just rumors, because no one knows the truth really. Expect for Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, and a few others, and that truth will never escape their lips…especially Sakura's.

Once in front of her Sensei's house, Naruko wasted no time pulling out her keys. As the metal jingles against one another, the blonde woman yawns. Using all of her chakra on Sasuke warned her body out more than she had thought. By the time she had found Jiraya spare key he had given to her, her eyelids became heavy. Quickly, she unlocks the door and enters into her godfather's house. Ignoring all the inapriote pictures of naked women, Naruko throws her trash bag of clothes to the ground before heading to the kitchen.

Once in the area, she opens the fridge to see a bottle of ketchup and a half-filled bottle of saki. Letting out a weak sigh, she closes the fridge before walking back into the living room if the house. Slowly, she begins to strip off her clothes. Leaving on only her black fishnet undershirt, dark red bra, and black panties. A fitting wear to sleep in when in the house of a pervert. Without a second thought, she throws her body onto the couch and sighs gently. Relaxing as she slowly closes her eyes and allows herself to relax.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

So much for relaxing…

Naruko's eyes popped wide open at the sound of a heavy knock. She quickly lifts her body upwards, her eyes scanning the door.

"Who?" Naruko asked herself.

 ***KNOCK!***

Another knock was heard, making her yawn in annoyance. Standing up from her conferable position on the couch, she stands up and quickly walks towards the door. Not missing a step, she unlocks the door and opens it to see an unlikely figure standing in front of her.

"Sasuke?" Naruko asked. Without hesitation, the raven-haired male walks straight into her godfather's home. Not even waiting for her to allow him in, let alone even ask for permission. Walking towards the kitchen, Naruko couldn't help but notice the large plastic bag filled with white boxes.

Closing the door and locking it, Naruko turns her attention to Sasuke. who at the moment was invading Jiraya's kitchen cabinets for plats. After a few looks, he found what he was looking for and grabbed two plates.

"Why are you here?" Naruko asked her friend.

"I knew you were hungry and I knew you didn't have any food. Call it my Hokage's interwishion." Sasuke chuckled.

"More like Hokage's invasion…" Naruko muttered at the sight of Sasuke making her a plate of food. "What happened to your date with Sakura?"

"The second I realized it was a date I left. She needs to figure it out that I don't want t date her." Sasuke growled as he places food onto the plates. "I will never date someone like her."

"Awww, not into your fan girl club anymore." Naruko purred as she walks over to the kitchen counter. "Scared of committed? Or maybe you don't have the balls to handle a girlfriend?"

"I have more shit on my plate than you do in your eyes." Sasuke chuckled as he passes her the plate of food. He then hands over a plastic fork and knife for Naruko to use.

"Bullshit! You just don't want a girlfriend." Naruko chuckles before digging into her food. "It's a shame, I bet you Sakura would kill to have this moment right now with you. How sad your such a prick to her."

"I am not a prick, I just needed to be here to feed you," Sasuke tells her with a smirk on his face. Naruko was going to retort with a sly comment but decided it is best to eat her food.

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading, please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"GAH!"

A small silver/white haired 8-month-old shouted as she waves her small hands in the air. Her frizzy white/silver locks rub against her mother's chest. Her brown eyes stare up at the blonde female in front of her.

"Hello, Aika." Naruko purred as she reaches over to the baby, grabbing her and pulling her out of her mothers hold. "How's my favorite teacher's child doing?"

"Semi okay." The older woman in front of her says. Naruko walks past the woman and takes a seat on the nearby love cushion that stood near the apartments only window. The older woman in the room plays with her hair a bit before proceeded to head to the kitchen. Once over there, she opens her fridge to grab one of the many white bottles stored on the top two rows inside her fridge. Gripping the cold glass in one hand, she maneuvers a bit to the other side of the kitchen. Now standing in front of a stove, she places the bottle in a pot of boiling water.

"Give that to her in about 10 minutes. It will be warm enough for her to drink." The older woman said. "Once she is done, lay her down for a nap. But gently pat her back before doing that, she has been gassy lately."

"Got it," Naruko says as she rocks the child in her arm. The small girl giggles at Naruko's movements, trying to grab her hair in the process as she gets rocked back and forth.

"I will be 12, giving you enough time for you to make that meeting with Sasuke and those…what were they?" The older woman asked.

"A religious group that Gaara kicked out of the sand village. Personally, I think it's a cult. But Sasuke wants to hear them out, which personally is stupid." Naruko explained. "But, whatever! It is my job to be everywhere with Sasuke."

"I think it's a perfect job." The older woman says. Her words were soon followed by a soft chuckle.

"You would, Iruka," Naruko growled. The older woman gives Naruko a sly smile before walking over towards the door. For a woman in her late thirties, Iruka was a very beautiful woman. With long brown hair that reaches to her hips, a full-curvy figured, and a soft facial features that would grab the hearts of many men. The only thing that would be considered ugly would be the giant cut across her nose. But other than that, she was a very beautiful woman.

"Yes, I would. But truth be told, I am just glad your back in the village." Iruka says as she grabs her things. "Okay, am I forgetting anything?"

"Your dignity?"

"Lost that years ago…" Iruka responded before walking over towards the door. "I will be back, don't burn my apartment down!"

"No promises!" Naruko chuckled as she waves bye to Iruka. Once the door to Iruka's home closed, Naruko looks down at the baby with a smile on her face.

"Someone going to have fun." Naruko chuckled before rubbing the baby stomach with her finger. Making the baby giggle even louder.

* * *

(Salad and Soup restaurant)

"How is my little flower and bee doing?"

The silver-haired male asked Iruka. Sitting across from her at the round table covered in soups and salads. The older woman digs into the salad in front of her, ignoring the males flirtations words.

"Your flower is fine, your bee not so much," Iruka said. "But I didn't call you to talk about Aika. I wanted to talk about…about the…uh…."

"Child support?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shakes her head at him.

"No, your fine when it comes to supporting. I was thinking about something else." Iruka started. "I was thinking…on putting our daughter in…public school…"

"What?" Kakashi asked. His calm expression seemed to wince a bit at her words. So she decided to be blunt with her words.

"I don't want Aika to be a Shinobi," Iruka said as her eyes look down at her salad bowl.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I just don't want her to be…" Iruka said. "Like Naruko…"

Her words made Kakashi raise an eyebrow at Iruka. Placing his spoon down, he adjusts his body on the seat. Sitting up to show Iruka that he is giving her his full attention.

"Naruko?" Kakashi asked. "To be like the girl you currently left our daughter with? You don't want her to be like Naruko? Is this about Aika or Naruko?"

Iruka opens her mouth to say something to change the subject, only to close her eyes and sigh. Kakashi already figured her out and she was ashamed.

"Where did I go wrong Kakashi?" Iruka whimpered. "I mean, I am so glad she is back. And I am even more happy that Sasuke is watching over her and keeping her out of trouble. At the same time, I get this weird feeling that she…doesn't want to be here. And it makes me feel awful. I feel like I am forcing a child to stay indoors while her friends play outside."

"I agree…" Kakashi said. "Naruko isn't used to being around people that dislike her. Well, not like she used. And sadly that is what Sasuke is doing to her. He's trying to make her likable amongst the public, let us be honest, that will never happen. It is only a matter of time before Naruko snaps and runs away again."

"Or kills everyone in a period state rampage," Iruka said.

"That too!" Kakashi said.

"I don't want her too…" Iruka muttered. "We need to talk to Sasuke about Naruko's life."

"Personally I think its none of our business," Kakashi said. "Sasuke seems to be able to keep Naruko under wraps, which means we don't have to worry about her to destroying anything. So all we can do is live our lives.

The silver-haired male explained. His hand slowly slides across the table. Placing itself on Iruka's hand, holding it firmly in his own. The older woman stares at his hand for a few seconds before removing it from his grasp.

"Look…" Iruka started. "I know why you agreed to come here. But, whatever you think isn't true."

"Why do you think I came here?" Kakashi asked.

"TO...discuss Aika…ugh…and possibly our relationship." Iruka says in shame before her eyes wandered around the room. Looking for an excuse to run away from this moment. Surprising, she found her scapegoat!

"Oh no!" She shouted before standing up from her seat. "I'm 15 minutes late! Oh my god, Naruko was supposed to be at a meeting right now!"

"Let me guess, with the cult that wants to live by the village?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nods her head at his words.

"That was an hour ago," Kakashi said. Iruka smooth brown skin turns ghostly white at the words that escaped Kakashi covered mouth.

* * *

(Naruko)

"Is that a baby?" Sasuke asked Naruko as she walks into his office. Sakura facepalms herself as Naruko sets small Aika onto Sasuke's desk. Laying her down next to his paperwork, she wasted no time to remove the babies onesie.

"Long story short, Iruka is on a date and I couldn't leave Aika alone," Naruko explains as she removes Aika pee stained diaper. Sakura's left eye twitches in annoyance as Naruko disrespectfully cleans the baby off on top of Sasuke's desk. Sasuke, on the other hand, was watching in curiosity, seeing how Naruko able to change a baby while changing her clothes as well.

"So you couldn't find Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope!" Naruko responded.

"Hm," Sasuke muttered. The young man watches his friend remove her plan orange shirt, exposing her large bussem to the opening, only to be covered by a fishnet shirt. She then throws an orange jacket over her body. Creating her signature look of orange and black right before her friend's eyes. Seconds later, she applies on her lipstick as she powders Aika's behind. Soon, Aika was wearing a new diaper, and Naruko ninja-punk goth image took over her lazy PJ look in seconds.

"Huh, so that look is on purpose?" Sakura says. Naruko ignores the pink haired woman voice as she picks up the child.

"Okay, ready to go!" Naruko said with a smile on her face.

"Naruko, you can't just take a child with you to the meeting," Sakura says.

"Why not?" Naruko asked.

"Yea why not?" Sasuke followed up.

"Because she is a child! She could cry, scream, crap or all types of stuff during the meeting!" Sakura explained. "The last thing we need is those people to snap and try to kill us!"

"Sakura, I can straight up summon a demon fox at will." Naruko started. "At this point in my life, no one has even an ounce of power that is equal to my own in any way."

Naruko says in a cocky voice. She didn't notice Sasuke bitting back his laughter, nor did she notice Sakura's glance over to Sasuke when she was explaining her power level (yes, that's a DB joke).

"And with that being said, let's have this meeting that will determine a war or not!" Naruko says in glee. Sakura just sighs at her words.

"Why do I get the feeling the unexpected is going to happen." She muttered.

"Because life is full of unexpended things!" Naruko says. "Like honestly, did ANYONE expect team 7 to be running the Village?"

"Nope," Sasuke muttered.

"Exactly! No one expected this loser to be Hokage." Naruko says as she points to Sasuke. She then points to herself to say: "And no one expected this hot stuff to be the most powerful fighter in the world. Plus, no one expected you to be…uh…"

Naruko was lost for word when she pointed to Sakura. In all honesty, she didn't exactly know what Sakura did for Sasuke. And last time she said a secretary, Sakura and her gotten into a brutal fight that caused both to go to the hospital. Not because Sakura was equal power to her, but mostly because Sasuke had to intervene and that caused some bloodshed. Long story short, three people went to the hospital that day.

"An annoying Cunt!" A shadow behind Sasuke says with glee. The young man looks over his shoulder to see a short blonde male with pink lips behind him. His gleeful smile sent chills up Sasuke's spine. While also making the two female in the room just back away from Sasuke.

"Okay forget Sakura, what the hell does copy-cat do?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, I exist for the pleasure of being you Naruko," Sai responded with his cheerful smile. His smile caused Naruko to slowly back towards the door. Her hand gently rest on Aika's small ear. Pressing the babies face to her chest, she opens her mouth to say:

"Begone rachet thot."

"More like creepy thot," Sakura responded. Said hops away from Sasuke and strolls over to Naruko.

"I didn't know you had a baby. Who's the daddy? Sasuke?" Sai teased.

"Your right Sai, blonde and black haired people make silver," Naruko said as she points to the baby.

"Your right, this baby seems to normal to be yours," Sai said in a mocking tone of voice. Naruko rolled her eyes at Sai before turning around to leave the room. Her fellow friends soon follow behind with ease. Making their way to the third floor where the meeting room is. Once there, Naruko sets the baby down on a makeshift bed she created by using all the pillows in the room. As she does this, Sasuke holds a conversation with the leader of the supposed cult.

"In doing so, we would benefit the village economy very deeply, if you know what I mean." A large male in a black kimono says as he smiles at Sasuke. Behind him were men in the same wear as him, only they had hoodies under their kimono's. Hiding their faces from Sasuke as he did his own with his hat.

"I don't know how the Umi no Karuto will benefit the village," Sasuke said as he looks over the papers presented to him by Sakura. "From the reports I received from the last Hokage, you didn't really do…very good things. Although not notice, there was a lot of rumor."

"Well, I implore you that those rumors are lies. We have never hurt our women in any way or form, in fact, we cherish our wives and daughters every day." The large man said.

"That is not what I have read about you," Sasuke tells them as he lifts up a piece of paper. "Beware of the Umi Karuto, they come with love, but it is only a mask. They brainwash people and take them into their group, force them to work until their bones break. They kidnap young girls and force them to marry their elders. Leaving a single man to four to five wives below the legal age limit at times. Then finally, they examine babies to see if they are worthy. If not, they drown them in water. Is this correct? Mister Jekendo?"

Sasuke asked the large male. A small smile slithers onto Naruko face, she was trying to hide her bloodlust for the battle that would soon happen. Twirling her long finger over Aika's face, the small baby tries with all her might to grab the finger with her tiny hands. Not realizing the tension in the air as it builds.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Jakendo shouted at Sasuke. His fellow followers rose from their seats as he did his. Their stance was stern, preparing to attack. Naruko sighs as her eyes move to Sasuke's direction. It was hard to tell Sasuke's expression due to the hat that always covered the upper part of his face. She never understood how he was able to see through that, let alone see his opponent. Then again, he rarely fought after the war. The only time he ever fought was with Naruko, and that was over small things. Really small things, for example, her apartment.

"We, Umi no karuto! Shall not be insulted!" Jakendo shouted. "We are a proud clan that believes in hard work and devotion! Unlike you and your people, who use jitsu and technology, we believe in hard work and loyalty!"

"Whatever you believe in, I will not have it on my land near my people. Your request is denied." Sasuke chuckled. Standing up, he adjusts his hat. Tilting it to the male before walking towards the exit. Sakura and Naruko follow close behind.

"You know, where I come from, the women don't protect the man!" Jakendo shouted. This made Sasuke stop in their tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he lifts his hat up a bit. Exposing those Heterochromia orbs of his to the large male in the Kimono.

"Come again?" Sasuke asked.

"A man who hides behind women are weak! They have no balls!"

"Do you speak from experience?" Sasuke asked with a sadistic smile on his face. "Because last time I checked, it was a woman who kicked you out of the village after you did horrible thing to her and her sister. From what I read, she rammed a stick up your ass."

"Sick." Naruko chuckled.

"Be a silent woman! Then men are talking!" Jakendo shouted at Naruko. In a swift move, she moves Aika over to Sakura. Silently ordering the pink haired woman to take the child out of her hands. In haste, Sakura grabs the child before leaving the room. She knew what was going to happen, it didn't take a blind man to see Naruko was pissed.

"Don't destroy or kill anyone!" Sakura shouted before leaving the room with Aika in her arms.

"No promises!" Naruko shouted before her eyes turned a bright red scarlet shade. Her shadow slowly begins to change, from a young woman to that of a beast that could barely fit the room. It didn't take long for the shadow to engulf the room, creating a pitch black with only a single light on.

"You know what's funny gents…" Naruko started. "People ALWAYS assumed I was all talk, no walk. Till the day they decided it be funny to test that small theory they had. Oh were they wrong…"

"Woman…be silent!" Jakendo shouted. He tries to calm in his frighten expression down and turn it back to a cocky one. Sasuke rolled his eyes one last time before looking over to Naruko to say:

"Don't kill them."

"No promises!" She says before having the shadows destroy the last spit of light in the room. Outside of the meeting hall was a bored look Sakura holding a crying Aika. The small baby screams of on the top of its lungs as she reaches out for some sort of comfort.

"Sorry kid, whatever you want I don't have," Sakura says to the crying child.

"MY BABY!" Iruka shouted as she runs over to the pink haired woman. Reaching out to the crying child, she holds the small baby close. Calming the baby with the sweet sound of her humming. Kakashi looks over her shoulder to see his silver-haired child clinging to its mother for dear life.

"Hm, something must have scared her," Kakashi spoke. Seconds later, he heard a loud bang sound coming from the next room.

"MERCY! HAVE MERCY!" A man shouted before another bang was heard. All heads turned to the closed door that led to the meeting hall.

"Is that Naruko?" Iruka asked.

"Yea, long story short, someone tried to insult her," Sakura said. "I would feel sorry for them, but they are pretty crapping people."

The sounds of horror fill both the adult's ears. A loud scream you would only hear in a B-movie echoed throughout the building. It was soon followed by a zap sound that made the lights outside of the building flicker. Then, silence.

The screams had stopped. The random sounds had stopped. And the feeling of fear was gone.

Sakura stares intensely at the door, her fingertips gripping the edge of her clipboard. She was started to fear the worse. Not for Naruko of course, but for Sasuke.

Did Naruko go too far and hurt Sasuke?" Sakura thought. Gripping the board tighter, she begins to nipple at the skin that was her bottom lip. Thinking if she should intervene or not. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Hell, the first time it did happen, Naruko was protecting Sasuke from an attack. Which would later lead her to be his bodyguard?

In fear, she reaches to the knob of the door. Hoping to open it to see the damage, only for the door to swing open by none other than the nine-tail fox using woman. Her dark red lips form into a devious smile as she walks forward. Not too far from her was Sasuke. The young man sighs as he places his hat back on top of his head.

Once out of view, Iruka and Sakura take a glance into the room. What they saw made their expression turn sour! Grown men hanging by their actual testicles with the help of clothes from their kimono's. Kakashi was slowly backing away from the door frame with his head shaking no along the way.

* * *

Kikkie: Next chapter Sasuke will have more of a speaking rule. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruko?"

Sasuke asked the black haired female that was handing him a drink. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Sai, and Lee sat at a round table being served drinks by a pretty black haired lady that Sasuke recognized easily. The young woman chuckles at Sasuke's words as if he had just said a joke.

"Oh Hokage! You are so funny!" The waitress said as she moves her holding tray towards her face. Kiba, who was already sipping on his drink, begins to stare closely at the waitress.

"She's too nice to be Naruko," Neji says as he examines his drink. The waitress winks at his words.

"Right, my name is Nada! I am not that….brute! Yes, brute Naruko that everyone hates for no reason." Nada (or Naruko) said.

"Not her, she doesn't have Naruko's birthmarks," Kiba says. Sasuke, on the other hand, see's through Naruko's get up. Naruko was dressed up in a whole different appearance. She wore concealer and heavy foundation to cover up her birthmarks. Instead of her traditional red and orange makeup colors, today she wore blue eyes shadow and purple lipstick. Her blue orbs were currently being covered by the brown contact lens. And covering her short blonde, red tip hairstyle was a puffy brown haired wig that even covered up her ears. But the thing that got to Sasuke the most was what she was wearing.

Like all waitresses here, Naruko wore latex black booty shorts that revealed all of her firm curves. The top part was a red bikini top that looked like it was struggling to maintain her double (or possibly triple) D's. Her left breast had the logo of the bar on it, along with her red thigh highs. On her feet was five-inch heels that looked like it could poke holes through the floor.

Their sight of Naruko was beautiful to Sasuke! It also pissed him off that she was working in a place like this. A bikini bar, exposing her hot body to all the men and women that came in here! But, he wasn't really shocked since the bar was owned by Jiraiya. Still, men look at Naruko the same way Sasuke looks at a normal waitress still pissed him off.

"Naruko, you are going home!" Sasuke growled before standing up. Naruko's eyes widen in shock as she tries to back away from Sasuke, only to be stopped when he threw his large robe over her semi-naked body.

"GET OFF ME!" Nada (Naruko) screamed.

"Sasuke, that isn't Naruko!" Kiba shouted as Sasuke tries to cover her with his jacket.

"Sasuke, even if it is Naruko…" Lee started. "It is not our business to tell her what to do!"

"EXACTLY!" Nada (Naruko) shouted before ripping his jacket off her body. In the process, the hook of his jacket that held the clothe together latched onto her wig. Ripping it off, exposing her short blonde hair with red tips. Nada, or Naruko now, eyes widen when she saw her wig on the ground.

"Well shit," Naruko growled before looking over at Sasuke. "My god, you are such an ass!"

"Oh, it is Naruko," Sai says as he looks at her stomach. "You know, your more tone than I thought. I would have never imagined you to have a six-pack."

"Thanks, boy thot!" Naruko tells him with a wink. She then bends down and picks up her wig. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to work!"

"You are not working here Naruko!" Sasuke growled as he grabs his jacket. "You are going to get dress and go home! That is an order from your Hokage!"

Naruko stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. She laughed so hard that she had to grip her stomach from the laughter she was producing. Once she was done, she looks over to Sasuke and says:

"That was a good joke Sasuke! Oh, I needed that right now, thank you!" Naruko chuckled. "Okay, that was funny! I have to go now. See you tomorrow!"

"Naruko…"

Sasuke growled as a blue aura begins to appear around his body. Naruko eyes widen a bit at the sight of Sasuke's chakra as it grows. Lee and Sai slowly lower under the table, as Kiba and Neji chug their drinks down before the unspeakable happens.

"Sasuke wait! This is Jiyara's bar so don't-*BANG*

Her words were cut off by a large blast of Chakura created by none other than the villages Hokage. And boy was it big! His attack actually not only blew off the front door but possibly the front area of the small building. What was once a cute brick building, was now a lego mess created by Sasuke in a fit of rage. Once the smoke cleared and Sasuke regained his cool, his eyes widen at the sight of the damage he had done.

"Oh, crap…" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

 **(The Next day)**

"Why didn't you just leave Naruko?" Sakura shouted at the blonde female. Naruko was sitting on top of Sasuke's desk being lecture by Sakura on something she didn't do. Sai sat at the couch listening to the whole discussion, enjoying every moment of it as he sat on his seat with a smile.

"It is not my job to entertain him on everything!" Naruko shouted.

"What else do you do?" Sai chuckled. Naruko was about to give the creepy copy-cat a glare but was stopped by Sakura.

"Because of you, we have over 50 thousand dollars of property damage yesterday! That is above the budget!" Sakura shouted in anger.

"Oh, speaking of the budget…" Naruko started. "Can you make Jiraiya bar next on the repair list."

"Can't! We went WAY over budget this year. We barely repaired your…outbursts." Sai explains as he points to the large hole in Sasuke's office.

"Jiraiya bar will have to wait until next year when our budget is refilled if someone doesn't have another fit," Sakura said.

"But it wasn't my fault, it was his!" Naruko shouted before pointing to the empty seat that Sasuke would normally sit at.

"He ordered you to leave, you should have left! This is your fault Naruko, not his! Own up to it!" Sakura shouted at Naruko. The blonde released a low growl of annoyance.

"You are always on his side," Naruko growled.

"I don't like to argue with you Naruko, I really don't! After ten years, you eventually get tired. I just want you to just shut up and listen for once! In fact, why don't you go home for today Naruko. We don't need you right now! So just go!" Sakura growled.

"Uh, yea we do..." Sai interrupted the pink haired woman. This only added fuel to the flame.

"It would be an actual fucking blessing if she left right fucking now! Constantly fighting with Sasuke about every little horrible thing in her life! Honestly, if you left like before, no one would care." Sakura explains. Naruko lets out a growl of frustration before standing up from the Hokage's desk. Walking over to the door, with a click of her heel, she leaves the room without even looking back at Sakura or Sai. The blonde female marches herself straight to the bottom floor, ignoring all the stares and whispers around her.

"Stupid Sakura!" Naruko thought. "I bet she's blown Sasuke a couple of times to be this dedicated to him. Like a fucking mini dog dry humbling a shoe, she's addicted to the Uchiha! Sai as well, he was willing to dress up like me to make Sasuke feel better. My god, is my existence a joke to them! Ugh, fuck this bull shit! What am I thinking, it is a joke to them? God, I need a drink…wait, Jiraiya's bar!"

"Fuck me!" Naruko muttered in the hallway on the third floor of the building. Behind was a gritting smile that was inches away from her body.

"I would love too." The voice spoke, making Naruko gasp before looking over her shoulder to see Sasuke smiling ear to ear. Naruko's left eye twitches in annoyance at the sight of his chuckling face. Wanting nothing more to punch it, but before she acted on her thought, something came to mind. All the girls with hearts in their eyes behind Sasuke. Watching him, drooling over him like they did when they were children.

"Keep your dick in your pants you two face shit!" Naruko growled at Sasuke. "And don't you dare stand there with a smile on your face! I have to explain to Jiraiya what happened to his bar."

"One less titty bar in the neighborhood," Sasuke says. Naruko gritted her teeth at his remark.

"Can you please…" She growled. "Move Jiraiya's bar up in the rebuilding budget. So that it will be fixed before he comes back from his vacation."

"Can't." Sasuke chuckled.

"Why not?" Naruko asked.

"Because our budget is in the red. We had to borrow money from other villages just to repair whats still broken from the attack." Sasuke explained.

"Which one?" Naruko asked.

"All of them. You forget that a year ago you and I defeated Uchiha Madara." Sasuke says. Naruko glances to the ground a bit. She didn't want to talk about all the fights she had done in the past.

"Yea…" Naruko said.

"So you realize I can't drop everything for a titty bar," Sasuke explained before adjusting his hat. "Come, we have the stuff to do."

"Actually, I got stuff to do today!" Naruko spoke. "I am going to use a sick day today, see you tomorrow!"

And with that, the blonde ran out of sight quicker than Sasuke could even say anything. Normally Sasuke would be worried when Naruko used a sick day because most of the time it would be on her period. But today Sasuke didn't feel so worried, in fact, he felt calm. And honestly, it made him worry! Last time he felt calm around Naruko, the two of them ended up causing a major fire. So yea…Sasuke was worried. In a hurry, he rushes straight to his office. In front of the door, he reaches towards knob, only to stop when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Hopefully she stays out of our lives for good this time! I don't get why Sasuke chased after her for so long! I mean, was just me, or was the village and everyone a lot happier when she was gone!?" Sakura shouted.

"I wouldn't say happier, but a bit quieter," Sai responded.

"And then there was Sasuke! He became Hokage of the village! A goal he worked his ass off for, only to have to babysit Naruko most of his job! I swear, she's the reason Iruka's hair creating white streaks."

"I think you are too hard on Naruko. Without her help, we would have been living in a world of chaos right now because of Madara." Said says.

"I mean, true...that's like the ONLY good thing she has done. And I have known her since we were 10!" Sakura vents out. "I just wish...she would go away. I honestly truly wish she did..."

* * *

"So cold Sakura., very cold." Sai chuckled.

Soon the room was full of laughter, crackling of some sort at the gossip the two had just shared. Sasuke's eyes the ground a bit before opening the door, slamming the wood against the wall. Sakura jumps at the sound of his entrance, nearly dropping her note board in the process. Sai's eyes just widen at the sight of him.

"Hokage?" Sai asked as Sasuke walks over to his desk. Grabbing his things, such as paperwork to look over and random crap he needed to sign. Once gathered, he removes his hat to look straight to Sakura. His eyes beaming straight into hers light green orbs.

"I am taking the day off. Cancel all my meetings." Sasuke orders Sakura.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I am taking a day off. That is all you need to know."

Both Sai and Sakura sensed a strong energy in the room, an angry energy. Something filled with rage, despair and evil...something with over-god like powers. Sasuke's eyes widen in fear at this feeling. He's felt many times, from far and up close. It was something no man nor even animal could ignore. That calm feeling he felt earlier, he knew why he didn't like it. When a storm hits a city, the days before it are beautiful, and that what it was.

"B-But you have work!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke again. She knew what was coming, which pissed Sasuke off.

"I need to go Sakura." He tells her in a calm manner.

Sasuke tells her before leaving the office. He rushes down the stairs of the building, following the intense energy as it grows. The energy made him nervous, the last time this happened...

* * *

 **(years ago)**

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A blonde hair girl shouted with glee. She, along with possibly 30 other girls, shouted and fond over the 12-year-old (possibly 13 year old, I don't remember their age in the beginning) male student who was staring down at his test results. He had gotten a 100% on both parts of his examine. Making his the star student of the class.

As all the girls fond over his, trying get in a look, a compliment or even a wink, Sasuke ignored them all. In fact, he disliked the attention a lot! He knew what their intentions were. They didn't care about his well being or even his personality. They just wanted to be with him because of his looks, and it revolted him.

"Vultures…" He thought as he read over his answers. Noticing a few mistakes that he did, like misspelling. Next to him, was an empty chair that was currently being the resting spot for his book bag. Normally, when there was an empty seat next to Sasuke, girls would fight over it. But now, all the girls know better than to remove his bag, for if one removed it, they would be met with an uncertain bad luck that day. And speaking of today…

Today was the day! The day that every single student who passed their junior shinobi test was assigned to a team of three. Everyone was excited, it was the second part of their goal to become shinobi, and no one wanted it more than Sasuke. Everyone say this, it was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sasuke would become the greatest amongst them. Heck, even his teachers saw his potential.

Sadly though, there was one thing that everyone in the class didn't like about him. Oh, it wasn't him! No, he was loved by all…it was his friend that people had problems with.

"Yo! Move it ladies! Homegirl coming through!" The ONLY girl with short hair in the class shouted as she pushes girls her age out the way. Once close, she removes Sasuke's bag from the chair and places it on the side of his chair to hang. All the girls in the room just glared at her! Hating the thought that she had the permission to not only remove his stuff, but to be able to sit next to him every day in class! Some even think the only way she passed her class, was because she cheated off of Sasuke. Which is not true…Sasuke forced her to study for the test.

"I am still pissed that you got an 70.1." Sasuke muttered before looking over to her.

"We can't all be geniuses. Let's just be happy that I passed and called it a day." Naruko chuckled as she looks at her claw-like nails. They were long with a very spiky point at the end that look like they could cut through flesh.

"Your right." Sasuke responded with a smirk. "So, who do you think will be in your team?"

"Knowing sensei, she will put me in with good-toe shoes girl Hinata." Naruko growled. "I heard a rumor that she and Kiba are going to be in the same team."

"That is not bad, Hinata's nice." Sasuke says.

"She's nice, but she is fucking weak…" Naruko growled. "Like honestly, a leaf fell on her two days ago and fainted because she thought it was a bug. God have mercy on this poor girls soul."

"I hope God has mercy me, I don't want to be on a team with girls fonding over me." Sasuke muttered as he tries to ignore the pink haired girl that suddenly took a seat next to him. "Imagine going into a serious mission and having my teammates hiding behind me?"

"If your lucky, your teammates will grow a pair and fight for their lives." Naruko says. "Or, you can just threaten to cut their hair."

"I regret telling you that." Sasuke growled.

"I didn't spread the rumor." Naruko growled before looking at all the long-haired girls in her classroom. "If anything, I sort dislike this new trend to the point I cut my own hair."

"And you look like a boy because of it!" Sakura chuckled.

"Eat me!" Naruko growled.

"I will." Sasuke chuckled, this caused Naruko to blush a bit.

"Ew!" Naruko growled in annoyance. Sakura puckers her lips in the air in anger at the two friends words. Trying to hid her jealousy of the two, or morally Naruko's relationship with Sasuke.

"SILENCE!" Iruka shouted as she enters the classroom. Causing all the chit-chat and funding to stop. Soon, everyone suddenly found a chair in the large classroom and all eyes were on Iruka.

"Now I know you all are excited about today. And you should be, you all worked very hard to get to this point! But you must realize that from this point on there will be no more games! What you will be entering is life and death…so let us begin the team calling shall we."

"Well her mood changed quickly." Naruko said before glancing over at Sasuke. He shrugs his shoulders at Naruko's reaction before giving Iruka his full attention.

Iruka started to call in team numbers backwards from 20. It took her a while, especially after all the times she was cut off by some sort of cheer. But after all the YAYS and WOOHS, Iruka finally got to the team everyone was waiting for.

"Team 8." Iruka said. All eyes turn to Naruko, causing the blonde to frown and sink in her seat for a bit. The mere thought of everyone waiting to see who the poor saps that got on her team we're was just insulting. It was also frightening for all the kids who haven't been put on a team yet. But since the rumor of her being with Hinata and Kiba have service around, not everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Team 8 will be…" Iruka says as she reads the names. "Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame."

Iruka explained. The silence of the classroom suddenly turned into noise of confusion and fear that caused Naruko to roll her eyes. Sasuke just stared dead-panned at his classmates stupidity as they realized that the remaining students were screwed. Well, all but one.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sakura shouted as she stood up from her seat. Both Sasuke and Naruko looks in her direction as she speaks.

"Naruko is suppose to be in team 8! Why haven't you called out her name yet!?" Sakura shouted. Her words were soon followed by agreements from her classmates. Naruko looks to the side, ignoring the words of hatred she was receiving. Sasuke stared straight down at his hand, twirling his thumbs. Iruka sets down her folders onto her desk. She leans against the wood of the table as she relaxes her body.

"Remember when I said at this point in your life, there are no more games?" Iruka asked. "I wasn't joking. You kids are going to enter a world of killers, kidnappers, rapist and many other unknown things that you wouldn't even imagine. And in order for you not to die on your first mission. We have to carefully pick and choose who's strengths goes with who's. And right now, Naruko hasn't been called yet because she isn't that weak."

"Pardon?" A student asked.

"True, Naruko didn't pass the written part of final." Iruka explained. Naruko sighs at the truth as some students chuckle. "But…she ranked number one in the physical exam."

The older woman said with a smirk on her face. Soon, all chaws dropped to the floor! Everyone was beyond shocked! Some were just blown away from what that had heard. Naruko being top!? It was unbelievable!

"That doesn't sound right…" A blonde student says.

"Okay, let me explain." Iruka started up again. "There are currently 64 students in this class. Approximal 32 boy and girls. Now, by testing and statistics, each gender works at its own unique past. For example, girls are smarter than boys, while boys are stronger for girls. While the written test was suppose to affect the girls higher than the boys, the physical final was suppose to be effect the boys more than the girls. But that didn't mean you both did not take the same exact thing."

"I am still confused." Naruko says.

"I am not shocked." Sakura muttered.

"So am I." Sasuke agreed. "Are you saying that me as a boy, if I didn't rank that high in the written part of the final…you wouldn't have penalized me that much."

"True!" Iruka said.

"That's a disadvantage!" Naruko growled.

"It is, but the village plays in its strength." Iruka explains. "Now here's the part where Naruko comes in. Even though she failed her written final, her strength is what saved her in the end. Naruko ranked top in the physical examines, topping even her male classmates. In other words, Naruko has the biggest pals in this classroom."

"Nice!" Naruko chuckled.

"Ew!" Sasuke responded as Iruka picks up her folder.

"And speaking of teams, Team 7 is yours Sakura." Iruka says. "Team 7 will consist of Sakura…Sasuke."

"SASUKE!?" Sakura shouted in glee. "Oh my god, really!?"

"Yes, you and him are on the same team." Iruka said. Sakura does a little dance of glee as she shines in light of her female class jealousy. "Oh, and so is Naruko!"

"YASS!" Sasuke shouted next, raising both his hands to the air with a giant smile on his face. Naruko just sighs at the results. Truly, she didn't care what team she was put in. The only thing on her mind was lunch.

"Why are we on the same team!?" Sakura shouted as she points to Naruko.

"Because your numbers add up to the perfect team." Iruka says with a smile on her face. "Alright then, time for lunch! Afterwards, you all will be assigned to rooms to meet your teachers. Don't be late."

"God is punishing me, I just know it…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke and Naruko ignored her words of sadness as they gather their things. Once everyone had dispersed to different corners of the school, Naruko and Sasuke decided to hang out in the back area where no one normally goes.

"Ugh! Sakura, really!?" Naruko growled. "I would have preferred Hinata compared to that pink headed fuck!"

"Well at least we're together. That's a good thing." Sasuke tells the blonde girl. Naruko gives him a sweet smile.

"Yea, your right. If I die, at least I know its from your hands." Naruko says before walking towards the door. "Imma get a soda, you want one?"

"Orange please." He says before taking a bite of rice from the fork he was holding. The young girl nods her head before leaving to the nearest vending machine. Outside of the building, more to the side where the courtyard was, Naruko found her favorite vending machine with all the treats she loves. Walking over to it, she spots a certain pink bowl shape item standing on the other side. It didn't take long for Naruko to figure out what was there.

"Sakura?" Naruko asked. Making the pink haired girl look back at the blonde and sigh. Her eyes wince at the mere sight of Naruko, but the blonde ignores the wince as a joke.

"Naruko." Sakura said in a deadpan voice. The blonde girl lets out a low chuckle as her right arm moves upwards to her head and scratches it.

"Hey look…" Naruko started before removing her arm from the back of her head. "I was wondering if you and I could go out for ramen later?"

"What?" Sakura asked, this time even louder and more aggressive.

"Ramen! I have this coupon for two people at this great Ramen shop! After we meet our teacher, why don't we go get Ramen! My treat!" Naruko said in a happy cheerful voice."Why?" Sakura scoffed.

"Because were team members…" Naruko said, only for Sakura to sigh.

"Naruko…were not team members. We're just in the same group with a common partner." Sakura growled.

"Yea but-why the hell would I want to be your friend anyway?" Sakura says in a low growl.

"Sakura…"

"You're a disease…a waste of air. When I heard that Sasuke and I were going to be on the same team, I was so happy…then I heard your name and it broke me! It broke me to know that I was being paired up in the worse way ever! I am going to have to see you every day for the rest of my life, do you know how painful that is!?"

"Sakura I…"

"No, you don't! Heck, your parents aren't probably here anymore because they felt the same way I do right now! To know that they were going to be stuck with you for the rest of their lives!"

"Sakura stop…" Naruko growled this time. Her eyes squint in an angry position and her teeth started to grind against each other.

"And then there's Sasuke! You know you're a horrible existence and you purposely drag him down with you! You're a chain around his neck! You constantly pull him down to the bottom of a sea that is a failure. He will never succeed in life with baggage like you and your non-sense! If you were truly his friend…you would leave him alone!"

"And you think your best for him?" Naruko chuckled. Slowly, she walks towards the pink haired female the wind blowing behind her. Creating a battle like effect to the world around them. The pink haired girl's eyes widen in fear at the sight of Naruko's blue eyes turning deep red. Her carnivore teeth grew twice its original size. But the thing that made Sakura's heartbeat was Naruko's shadow.

What was the figure of a female child began to morph. The head part inflates with air, becoming bigger with every second till it popped! Freeing nine fluffy look lines that wiggles and moves in a swirly way. The lines then stop, creating a peacock tale like effect behind Naruko. Sakura's body begins to shakes as the lines begin to slither towards Sakura's shadow. Naruko's smile grows wider when two of the lines latch onto Sakura legs. Her skin begins to tighten as if hands had gripped her body and started to pull.

"Your right Sakura...maybe its best we don't be friends."

* * *

Kikkie: BYE!


End file.
